The Final Hour
by tenors chicka
Summary: If L had to die in the series, this is how I actually think it should have happened. T for a curse word or three, including the F bomb.


If L had to die in Death Note, this is how I think it should have gone.. mind you, in my little world, there's an OC that stops Rem. ;)

Also, I obviously own nothing of Death Note. 'cuz if I did.. L would be alive and prolly in my bedroom. =D

* * *

><p>L watched Light-kun working. The younger's eyes were flickering over the computer screen, as though he actually wanted to find Kira. L knew differently. He knew the boy was Kira and that his own life would be ended in a quest for 'true justice.' It was pathetic, really. After the scene on the rooftop, L was sure it would happen soon and he calculated that the hour of his death depended on his announcement to attempt to disprove the 13 day rule of the Note.<p>

L debates in his head. He knew that it would give the ultimate satisfaction to Kira to have ended his life. L, as the face or rather letter of justice, did not know what to do. He sat in his usual arched manner, thumbing his lower lip. An idea sparks in his mind. The vaguest hint of a smile crosses his face as he stands, making to go out of the secure facility.

"Ryuzaki? Where ya going?" Matsuda questioned. The genius never left the place, not with Watari to do his work for him. Light looked at the hunched man suspiciously. The conversation they'd had on the rooftop had unnerved him slightly. How in the hell did anyone know when they were going to die?

"Out. I want some cake," L murmured, his eyes darkly peering at the rest of the Task Force.

"But it's pouring rain Ryuzaki!" Light protested and L fought the urge to sneer at him.

"It is merely dihydrogen monoxide, Light-kun, there's no need to worry. Though if you like, you may carry the umbrella for me," L quips and he sees the slight fattening of the artery on Light's forehead that subtly displays the young man's irritation.

"Why don't we all go? It might be good to get out, despite the rain," Soichiro interrupted. Mogi silently nodded his consent. As the rest of the Task Force gathered their coats, Light forced horrid shoes on L in the perfect picture of friendly concern. L knew the reason for this concern was merely the knowledge of how much discomfort shoes caused L, but the situation was going far too well for him to complain too much.

When they left the building, L refused cover and actually let the rain penetrate him to the bone once more. He led the Task Force in a circle or two before Light spoke up.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell? We're just going in circles!"

"On the contrary Light-kun, I am waiting."  
>"For what?"<p>

L kicked off the horrible sneakers, bare feet resting on the soaked concrete, before turning to face Light – no, Kira.

"Light Yagami, I am well aware of your status as Kira," L began and as the Task Force inhaled collectively to start arguing with the raven haired man, he silenced them with a look, "and I am also aware of your growing closer to being able to kill me and begin your New World with a renewed vengeance. However, I am most aware of the childish nature of Kira. And he will most certainly hate this," L finished, falling back off the wet curb and into the path of an oncoming bus, so common in Tokyo. The bus screeched to a halt, but it was already too late for the world's three greatest detectives.

L had correctly deduced that Light Yagami was Kira and that killing himself would take away all accomplishment Kira would ever have. He knew the reason why he had not perished sooner was because Light wanted to kill him – with his own means. This effectively ended that notion and stripped Light of the partial bit of sanity left.

"What the fuck L? Why the fuck couldn't you just let me kill you! I am the God of the New World and you can't take that away, ever, even by out-thinking my plan to kill you! Your reign is over and a new, less corrupt world will be born out of your blood!" Light rambled, falling to his knees, broken at the lack of control he had over the now deceased L.

Aizawa seemed to be the only one of the Task Force with a clear mind. He stepped forward and fastened Light's wrists with handcuffs.

"Light Yagami, you are under arrest for the murders attributed to Kira."

From Task Force headquarters, Watari sighed deeply, removing his glasses and scrubbing away the tears that threatened to fall. However, with this confession recorded by all of the police officers' belts and the mountain of information L compiled, he knew that Light would be convicted and probably executed. That alone was worth his young charge's life.

Besides.

L won.

* * *

><p>That was actually way longer than I thought it would be. I do really believe that the fact that Light lost control over a situation would could that façade to crack. If L had to die, I think it would be on his terms. Plus, he won. =P I hated that M and N got the best of Light. They're.. not L, dammit.<p> 


End file.
